Soccer
by kaze karter
Summary: OneShot. Veronica looked hot in her soccer uniform, even if she was only tweleve. DuVe.


Disclaimer- don't own, don't sue.

-----

One-shot.

--

'Over under through the loop.' The knot complete the young Veronica Mars beamed to herself and stood up, enjoying the extra height her studs gave her on the soft pitch.

"Everything right honey?" Lianne Mars called from the bleachers, she was watching her daughter with a mixture of pride and amusement, "Got all your gear."

Veronica nodded, her ponytail bobbing in the early morning breeze, it was the first trial game of the season, the first time she would meet her new teammates, the first time she would kick the ball and officially begin her career as Neptune's best soccer player.

A whistle blew from somewhere behind her and the 12 year old blonde haired girl turned to watch, as a group of green clad figures trudged onto the field at the signal, she beamed again and strode confidently to join them, as she neared the group of amateur soccer players and the balding slightly over weight referee she noticed a number of her new teammates giving her skeptical, haughty looks, she swallowed the block in her throat and stretched her neck further to look taller, one boy at the end of the row continued to watch her as the other red and gold team trooped to the middle, she caught his eye and his face changed from one of curiosity to sincere happiness, her grinned at her raising his hand weakly and waving his palm gently.

Veronica felt herself blush, the heat rising up her face; she ducked into the back of the line at the end furthest from the boy, and waited for the referee to give his instructions.

A few minutes later, after balancing on one foot to have her boots inspected and watching a small gold coin flipped she took her place just in front of the 18-yard box, as center fullback.

She watched excitedly and nervously as the whistle blew again and the ball rolled forward, a group of both teams following randomly, sticking their feet at the tumbling sphere. Veronica moved with the play and held her breath as one of the red and gold players made a break, dribbling the ball at his feet and making his way steadily up the field towards her goal, one of the other defenders went out to meet him, the ball trickled through his split legs and the opposing player continued on his run, the steady bubbling of the crowd increased as he neared goal, Veronica's turn. She dashed forward, cautious but enthusiastic, she kept her eye on the ball and watched as he pushed it from one foot to the other, a quick move here and she had stolen the ball.

The crowd cheered and Veronica could hear her mother as she started towards the opposite end, euphoria, she grinned and controlled the ball at her feet, the play moved with her, one of her players was unmarked near the front, she lined up the shot, pulled back her foot, and…felt the ground disappear from beneath her boots, _swish, thud!_ Her chin collided with the dirt, and there was a groan from the crowd, but no whistle blew and the play continued.

From her new horizontal position she could see the forward she had attempted to pass the ball to, stop in mid run, his brow eyes widen before he dashed towards her, he kneeled by her side and reached out a hand, "Are you all right?" he asked concerned. Veronica's teeth and jaw were smarting so she nodded instead of replying. Pushing up on one palm and taking his hand with her other she allowed herself to be pulled upright, the boy gave her an encouraging smile and dusted the dirt from the sleeves of her jersey, "Nice tackle." He grinned.

Veronica felt herself blush again and trained her eyes on the ground, while nodding and murmuring thanks, the boy smiled wider at her reaction and rubbed his thumb against her cheek removing a smidge of dirt, she looked up at him and he smiled, this time she returned it.

--

The game continued, Veronica slid and tackled her way through it and watched happily as her new friend scored two of her teams three goals, giving them the victory. She beamed as she saw the player who had tripped her taste his own medicine in a confrontation.

The end whistle came as a disappointment to her and the rest of the players, but she cheered never the less as the parents in the stands applauded, she was a mess, her socks and shin guards were crooked, her shorts and shirt were smeared with dirt, and both her knees were grazed with mud and grass, but it couldn't stop her beaming as her mother hugged her when she reached the sideline, a voice near them drew her attention, "Great game Duncan!"

A handsome man with a video camera in his hand called, and rapped his free arm around the boy from before, he too was covered in dirt, he saw Veronica watching them and gave and enthusiastic wave this time, a sheepish grin on his face below his tussled brown hair.

Veronica beamed back

--

The two Mars girls made their way through the car lot, Lianne had one arm looped around Veronica's shoulders and was keeping up a steady stream of encouragement, as they reached the blue saber her tone changed to one of dislike, "And that trip in the first half, you could have been hurt!" she said indignantly, "Thankfully your new friend helped you up."

Veronica smiled as she bucked her seatbelt, "Yeah, his name is Duncan."

---

End.

--


End file.
